Collection of Creepypasta Lemons
by MultiFandomFanGirlNoseBleed
Summary: These storys are in no way connected to one another. Each chapter will be named after it's ship in one way or another...


**Author's Note: Hey everyone, MultiFan here! I decided to do a Collection of Creepypasta Lemons thing just because, well, why the hell not. As the title of the chapter implies, this is a Masky x Ticci Toby chapter. I wanted to do one that had, like, unset topic... I have no clue what to set this as... Okay, anyways...**

 _ **WARNING:  
If you do not like Yaoi, sexual content, filthy language, or the TwitchyCheesecake shipping, then why are you still here?**_

 **Okay, I have warned you, plus:**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER**_

 **Alright, now that I have said what has needed to be said, I hope you enjoy this wonderful story I wrote while on a sugar high... Enjoy, my NoseBleeders!**

Masky was enjoying a slice of cheesecake. Strawberry cheesecake, to be exact. He absolutely enjoyed eating the strawberries off the top when eating it because it gave hm the sour punch of strawberry with the sweetness that comes along with it. He wondered slightly why Toby hated him. "Maybe... Maybe because I wouldn't say anything while Hoods bullied him... or because Slendy always blames him no matter who's fault it really is... or... or maybe... he just doesn't like me..." He said, pushing away the half-eaten slice of cheesecake.

He heard the footsteps, and the door open and close, but figured it was Jeff, or BEN, or possibly Hoodie. He sighs, reaching for his mask before remembering that it was in the kitchen... Two rooms away from where he stood in the dining room. He froze in panic, quickly putting his head on the table to cover his face.

"A-are y-you o-okay...?" Comes the question in the sweet, stuttering voice that Masky could name easily.

Masky looked up, momentarily forgetting about his mask, er... well... _lack_ of his mask. The first thing he noticed, was that Toby had his mouthgaurd off, along with his goggles. Masky stared for a second, before looking away and nodding.

Toby glared a him. "D-don't l-lie to m-me, M-Masky... y-you h-haven't even e-eaten the str-strawberries off of y-your ch-chee-cheesecake... W-what's wr-wrong?" He asked, pinning Masky to the table by standing behind his chair, one arm on either side of him. He twitched occasionally while waiting on Masky's answer.

"My problem is that I have no clue how I got you to hate me, or what I did that made you hate me, but I'm still in fucking love with you, goddamn it, Toby!" Masky's eyes widened, and he quickly covered his mouth. He quickly got out from under Toby's grasp, and ran to the kitchen, grabbing his mask, and running to his room. _'I'm so fucking retarded... Why the fuck did I say that out loud?! Can I get any more stupid?! He hates my guts, and now knows I'm in love with him...'_

Toby, on the other hand, stood there, dumbfounded. "H-he... l-loves m-me...?" His frown of confusion quickly turned into a giant smile. "H-he l-loves m-me! Yes!" He danced around happily, ignoring the taunts that came from Hoodie and Jeff as they walked in drunk off their asses. He ran up to Masky's room, and twitched slightly in the doorway. He noticed a small, shaking figure wrapped in a blanket on the bed and walked over to Masky.

"M-Masky...? I d-don't h-hate you... I l-love y-you t-too..." He said nervously, slowly pulling down the blanket.

Masky looked up at him, still in his mask. "Y-you... you do?"

Toby, instead of nodding, slowly took off Masky's mask. He set the mask on the nightstand, and then pulled Masky into a small kiss. Masky, unprepared to get kissed, gasped in surprise. Toby slowly deepened the kiss, slowly letting his tongue explore Masky's wet cavern. He then tugged on Masky's tongue with his own, and bit down softly on Masky's bottom lip. When Toby broke the kiss, they were both panting for breath. Masky smiled softly.

Then, he heard a zipper, and looked down to see Toby working on taking off his pants, being sure to leave the boxers on. He then did the same thing to himself. He then took off his jacket, and his t-shirt.

Masky went to follow suit, and Toby shook his head. "O-only _I_ will b-be g-getting d-dirty..." He winked, and Masky blushed a bright red. Toby slowly slid down Masky's boxers, and slowly licked the head of Masky's erection.

Masky moaned softly as he felt Toby engulf his dick. "T-To... Toby~" He moaned out, causing said brunette to start moving his head faster. When Toby nipped slightly at the slit on Masky's dick, Masky moaned louder. Toby continued with his assault, causing a familiar sensation to build in Masky's gut. "To... Toby~... I'm g-gonna..." He screamed in pleasure and came into Toby's mouth, rope after rope after rope of his semen and cum shooting down Toby's throat, causing Masky to blush in embarrassment "I'm sorry~" He murmured.

Toby swallowed what he could. He then cleared his throat. "M-Masky... c-can I p-pl-please f-fuck you...?" He asked quietly.

Masky moaned as he felt himself to begin to harden again as Toby asked that, and nodded. "P-please~" He begged.

Toby wasted no time in stripping both of them to nothing. He sucked on three fingers for a minute before lining up a single digit at his entrance. Toby shoved the first finger into Masky, and Masky gasped in surprise and wriggled, slightly uncomfortable. Toby began move his finger in and out at a careful, set pace, slowly speeding up. When he felt that Masky had been stretched enough, he added a second digit, doing the same thing as he did with the first digit. After a while, he began scissoring his finger in attempt to stretch him out more. He added his third finger, and smirked when Masky screamed out a little louder than his other gasps and moans. He aimed for the prostrate, every single time.

Masky felt the feeling in his stomach again, and right before he could finish, Toby pulled out his fingers, and slowly began thrusting his dick into Masky. Once he was buried balls-deep in Masky's ass, Toby waited for Masky to get use to the sensation. He waited for a few minutes before he was given a meek nod form Masky. Toby kissed Masky to distract him from the pain as he began to slowly thrust. He then began stroking Masky's erection in time to his thrusts. He enjoyed the mewls and every other sound that slipped past Masky's lips.

After a few thrusts, Toby aimed for where Masky's prostrate was, and was rewarded with a scream of pleasure. Toby positioned himself to go there, going as hard and fast as he could manage. Masky came after a few thrusts, and Toby almost came when that happened, Masky's walls closing and squeezing around his dick. After a few more minutes, Toby came inside Masky, who moaned softly in response. Toby carefully pulled out, and laid next to Masky, who had already fallen asleep.

 _*The Next Morning*_

Masky woke up and took a shower, figuring the previous night had been a dream. He got dressed, his clothes clean, his bed clean, and even he was basically clean. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. As he looked in the kitchen, his mouth dropped. Toby was cooking bacon, eggs, and making strawberry cheesecake in nothing but boxers and an apron. Masky felt his face heat up, and then felt all the blood race to his groin.

Toby looked over his shoulder, and smiled. "M-morning, S-Sleeping B-Beauty." He said with a wink.

 **Okay, so I know this one is pretty short, but... It did what I wanted it to drag you in and make you want more. I think I did well, and hope to drag in some NoseBleeders by the first few chapters. I have no clue what's going on next chapter, because Coltenis is in charge of the next chapter. Good luck, NoseBleeders! This is MultiFan, signing out. Hope to be able to see one or two followers, feel free to do constructive criticism and tell me positives and negatives, give me praise, or just tell me where you think I can improve. Thanks again my little NoseBleeders!**

 **Oh yeah! Before I forget! I will be taking ideas for the next chapter I do, which will be Chapter 3. Tell me if you want me to do an OC of mine (No, I won't use your OCs because I won't know how to play them), I would prefer guy x guy (Yaoi) but will do regular,** ** _WILL NOT DO YURI_** **(girl x girl), tell me which fandom out of the ones listed in my profile you want me to do, which character(s), no threesomes, will allow rape, and only one couple per chapter. You need to tell me who is the dominant one and who is submissive, and a short plot line as in where when how and why everything happened. I might mash a few ideas together, but more then likely I'll use a full idea. Oh! and if I happen to use** ** _your_** **idea, your name will be featured in the top author's note, along with the usual shit. Aren't I a lovely writer?**


End file.
